One-Hundred oneshots
by Kagamination
Summary: Just a little thing I felt like doing. Probably going to be mostly angst, haha. Not much yaoi though, sorry. Current pairing; Rin x Len


A/N

This was written for the 100-one shots challenge! The first theme is New Beginnings, and so obviously something meant to be fluffy turned angsty. And confusing. What whatever- I still liked it! Hope you enjoy!

Written in: 35 minutes :3

* * *

><p>That was what they both needed- a new beginning. Or at least, that's what Rin had thought.<p>

It had all started, like any stupid, clichéd story, with a kiss. Oh, but not to each other, oh no. If they had kissed each other, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe they could've worked through it, and a new beginning wouldn't have been needed. She would've probably even enjoyed it, Rin thought. If she was being honest. Unfortunately, honesty was no longer a priority for her. Not since that day.  
>It was after school, when it happened, near the cherry blossom tree. Of course it had to be that tree, Rin reflected angrily.<p>

No.

Not angrily.

Sadly.

Remorsefully.

Resentfully.

That's how it always seemed to be.

It was a resentful love story.

Sometimes, when she thought back on that, she had thought the two of the wanted it to be that way. Just like a love story.

(The worst brother)

Tears were frequent after that. She didn't know how much it would hurt, seeing it. He was like a brother to her- why did it hurt so much? He had  
>even told her himself she was like his own sister.<p>

(The best sister)

So why?

Rin had an idea, a thought of what it could mean, and yet she refused to acknowledge it. If she did, then it would only magnify the pain she had felt.  
>Magnify it beyond compare, the pain she continued to feel.<p>

Maybe if she wished hard enough, they would both get a new beginning.

Maybe then she could acknowledge the feeling.

Maybe then, just maybe, she could've had a chance.

A chance against her, the perfect girl. She always had a smile on her face, always happy to help anyone in need. It disgusted Rin, when she was honest about it- but since honesty wasn't a priority, she lied. She was always talking about how- how amazing the other girl was, how perfect. Maybe she had talked about her a little too much, for once it seemed Rin approved of her, he- he who had been the others girls friend for only a few months- kissed her.

Kissed her.

Her.

The girl who was not Rin. The girl who was perfect. The girl who had pulled him closer for another once he pulled back, stammering.  
>Rin had seen it all.<p>

All of it.

Every single bit.

She watched at first in confusion.

Then shock.

Then pain.

Heartbreaking pain. The heartbreaking pain she felt was caused by all the years of loving him, yet never having the courage to say it. The worst part was when he came home, smelling like the citrus gum she ah ways chewed. He was happy, bright and smiling and laughing, whereas the girl was broken, shattered beyond repair. Yet she couldn't hate either of them. Why couldn't she at least hate her? Why?

(How would she know?)

...

...

...

Why not? Because the girl, the girl who kissed her beloved, she was once broken as well. Maybe still was. Maybe he fixed her. Maybe not. But she sure was happier after that kiss. That kiss. There was nothing more to see, so Rin left before anything else might've happened. Nothing bad happened to her, though. She didn't kill herself. She didn't kill that girl. She...stayed the same, other than certain ways she would act.

Acts.

Certain ways.

That was a lie. She did change. She didn't go outside- that incident ruined all her faith in the outside world. She wouldn't tell the truth- lying could protect her, even if it caused the incident. She didn't talk to anyone, no one besides him. She no longer trusted easily. Hell, she hardly even talked to him anymore, unless he asked a question.

Which he hardly did anymore.

(She never listened)

It's not like they lived together.

Like they were actually siblings. So it was okay for her to feel this way.

Perfectly okay.

(That was a lie)

Yet, she knew it truly wasn't.

The person who was in her sibling in all but blood.

The one who said she was his sister, so he could trust her.

So it wasn't okay.

For her to...

To...

Love

Him.

(That was the truth)

The songs she wrote seemed proof of that, as they were all

So

Damn

Depressing.

About forbidden love and a broken heart, all the most cliched things in the world were there.

In her room.

On the paper.

She would sing them, sing her songs, and sometimes, sometimes they would help her.

Help her deal. Help her live just a little longer. Fix the broken pieces, if only for a minute or two.

They were kept in her journal, Rin's secret journal. The journal full of songs and art and...new beginnings. Those were stories. She wrote stories about what could've happened.

What might've happened.

What would've happened, had she just **admitted her feelings and confessed.**

But she didn't.

So it repeats.

It repeats.

Each day.

Repeats.

For months- until it happened.

She saw him looking at it. The journal. He read it. All of it.

Why he was in her room, she didn't know. All she noticed was him.

Looking at her journal.

She saw him look at the pictures.

His eyes widened.

She saw him read the songs.

His hands shook.

She saw him read the stories.

Ever so faintly, she noticed his cheeks color.

He turned towards the door, as if seeing her for the first time, and reached out for her.

His eyes read sadness, pain and grief.

(That's what she believed)

And, in all honesty, horror and fear as well.

(That was the truth)

But she ignored it.

Ignored it and ran.

Ran far away.

Away from her troubles.

Away from the pain.

Away from him.

Away from

Her love.

After all, a new beginning can't happen without the proper dedication.

The chase.

And pain.

Lots

and

lots

of

pain.

For she loved him more than anything in the world.

So much, that she would leave him, with nothing more than her memory

And obsession.

* * *

><p>AN

I have absolutely no idea where I was going with this...no idea. This is what I get for writing while listening to music that gives me different emotions! I swear it was the music's fault xD

But anyways, I hope you liked it anyways...you'll find out who the two 'mystery people' are in the next one-shot...if that makes any sense.

Though you should have an idea of who at least one of them is...

Reviews of all kinda are appreciated, and I will respond to all of them if I can!

As long as they aren't unnecessarily cruel.

Yeah?

So I think that's it...If you liked it, please leave a review and

yeah

I think that's it xP


End file.
